Le passé remonte à la surface
by Stana.N
Summary: Ceci est un fiction sur Castle. J'ai complètment changer le vraie histoire donc, ne vous étonner pas si ce n'est pas vrai. Laissez vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisirs qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais.


Intro

Le soleil se levait doucement sur ''Big Apple''. Les New Yorkais dormaient encore paisiblement. La ville était calme, les oiseaux chantaient. Un rayon de soleil passa par la fenêtre d'un appartement dans la 54éme rue qui réveilla un célèbre écrivain de Best Seller.

*Rick

Un rayon de soleil me tira de mes rêves. J'ouvris les yeux. Ma première réflexion est de me tourner à droite pour y trouver ma muse toujours endormie. Elle dormait paisiblement avec un petit sourire sur son magnifique visage qui me fait toujours autant craquer. Cette femme, je l'aime. Elle est à la fois ma partenaire, mon amie, ma fiancé et bientôt ma femme. Je n'arrive toujours pas a imaginer que le lieutenant Kate Beckett va devenir ma femme d'ici quelques mois. Après s'être tourner autour pendant 4 ans et avoir failli mourir une dizaine de fois, on y enfin arriver. On est arriver à dévoiler nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre et nous ne regrettons pas. Le téléphone de Beckett me fit sortir hors de mes pensées. Et réveiller ma muse.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un meurtre banal.

-Beckett !

Oui.

Hmmm...

D'accord, on arrive.

-Alors ? J'espère que ce n'est pas un meurtre car je ne veux pas sortir de ce lit si confortable !

- Il y a un meurtre dans la 64éme rue Castle alors, discute pas et va t'apprêter !

-Non ! Je voulais rester encore un peu au lit moi.

-Tu sais, on aura tout le temps pour ça le soir. Dit Beckett en s'approchant de Castle pour lui donner un baiser.

-Mhmm...C'est bon ça.

-Let's go Castle ! L'enquête ne va pas se faire toute seule.

-J'arrive... Mais, on prends quand même notre petit déjeuner hein ?

J'ai une faim de loup moi ! S'écria l'écrivain en entendant son estomac réclamer de la nourriture.

-Oui mais, si tu essaye de me faire avaler une de tes spécialités culinaires, le déjeuner rimera à un café et un donut de chez ''The Baker'' !

-Mais, tout le monde aime les guimauvelettes !

-Oui, c'est bien pour ça qu'Alexis a remit ce super plat !

-Elle n'aime pas ce qui est bon, c'est tout.

-Comme ça, on est deux !

Dépêche toi ! On va être en retard !

-J'arrive, j'arrive. Dit Castle la bouche remplie de chantilly.

-Un vrai gamin...

*Lieu du crime

-Hey Espo !

-Salut Beckett !

-Alors, qui est notre victime ?

-Alison Sumer, 24 ans, étudiante en médecine, pas de petit ami, elle vivait dans un petit appartement dans la 60éme rue dans Brooklyn. Sur elle, elle avait toujours son porte feuille, sa carte d'identité et sa carte de banque donc, ce n'est pas une agression qui aurait mal tourner.

-Ok. Lanie ? Quel est la cause de sa mort ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Kate !

-Oui, désolée. Bonjour Lanie.

-On lui a tirer dessus à 3 reprises. J'estime leur de la mort vers 3h30 ce matin.

J'en saurais un peu plus quand on l'aura amener au labo.

-Ok. Ryan, Espo, faîtes le tour du voisinage pour savoir si ils ont vus ou entendu quelque chose ce matin entre 3h et 4h. Moi et Castle nous allons interroger sa famille.

* 12th Precinct

-Je vous en prie, installer vous Monsieur et Madame Sumer.

-Merci lieutenant.

-J'aimerais vous posez quelques questions à propos de votre fille, Alison.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Voilà, on l'a retrouver dans la 64éme rue mais d'après mes sources, elle habitait dans la 60ème rue. Alors, savez-vous ce qu'elle venait faire là-bas ?

-Non. Alison était une fille très réservé. Elle n'avait que 4 amies, ne sortait pas souvent et ne fréquentait pas vraiment les garçons.

-Pourrais-je avoir les noms de ces amies ?

-Hanna, Emily, Marie et Alexis.

-D'accord, merci. Alison fessait des études de quoi ?

-Elle voulait devenir une grande scientifique, c'était son rêve. Elle étudiait à l'université de ''Stanford''. Elle était très brillante.

-Merci pour votre temps Monsieur et Madame Sumer.

-C'est normal lieutenant. Au revoir.

-Que faisait-elle là-bas ? Et, aussi tôt ?

-Je ne sais pas Castle. Mais, peut être que ses amies pourront nous aider à y voir plus clair ?!

C'est partis Castle, on retourne à Stanford. Comme dans le temps.

*Université de Stanford

-Lieutenant Kate Beckett de la police de New York. Où pouvons-nous trouver Hanna, Emily, Marie et Alexis ? Elle était amie avec Alison Sumer.

-Suivez-moi lieutenant. Elles sont en science à l'instant où je vous parle.

Chapitre 2 : La découverte qui va tout changer.

« Demain, nous parlerons des éclipses. Pourquoi et comment celles-ci se font. Bonne journée à tous »

-Lieutenant Kate Beckett police de New York et Monsieur Richard Castle. Nous aimerions parler à 4 de vos étudiantes. Hanna, Emily, Marie et Alexis.

-Bien sûr lieutenant. Je vais les appeler.

«Hanna, Emily, Marie, Alexis ! Le lieutenant Kate Beckett et Monsieur Castle aimerait vous parlez. »

-Bonjour. Dit les filles.

-Bonjour. J'aimerais vous posez quelques questions à propos d'Alison Sumer. Il parait quelle que vous étiez ses amies ?!

-Oui. Dit Marie.

-Nous l'avons retrouver mortes dans une ruelle dans la 64éme rue. Savez-vous pour quelle raison elle devait se rendre là-bas ?

-Non. Elle ne nous a rien dit. Dit Hanna.

Mais, ses temps si, elle était très bizarre. Comme ci elle avait peur de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Dit Alexis.

-Vous a t-elle dit pourquoi ?

-Non. Quand on lui a demander, elle nous a dit de ne pas chercher à savoir et de ne pas le dire à ses parents car ça pouvait nous mettre et les mettre en danger. Dit Emily.

-D'accord. Merci pour votre temps les filles. On vous préviens si il y a du nouveau.

-D'accord. Merci. Au revoir. Dit les jeunes filles.

*12th Precinct

-Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué Castle. Mais, Marie avait l'air bizarre. Comme si elle voulait protéger un secret ou peut être qu'elle a peur de quelqu'un.

-Peut être que Alison lui a dit de ne pas dévoiler à Hanna, Emily et Alexis quelle est menacer par des supers rats venus de l'espace qui veulent envahir la terre. Et qui ont promis à Alison qui si quelqu'un était au courant, ils allaient l'enlever.

-Castle, ce ne sont pas tes théories tordues qui vont nous faire avancer !

-Peut être mais moi, j'ai comme même eu une idée !

-Une idée hein ? J'appellerais ça plutôt des théories tout droit sorties d'un dessin animé.

Le téléphone de Beckett sonna.

-Hey Lanie ! Alors, du nouveau sur notre victime ?

-J'ai découvert des hématomes sur ses poignets se qui signifie quelle était attacher ou menotter. J'ai aussi trouver le calibre de l'arme. C'est un 38. Une grosse arme.

-D'accord merci Lanie.

-Pas de quoi girlfriend.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ? Dit Castle.

-Lanie a trouver des hématomes sur les poignets d'Alison. Ce qui signifie quelle était attacher ou menotter avant de mourir. Elle a aussi trouver que l'arme du crime est un 38.

-Donc, nous cherchons un bon tireur, un professionnel.

-J'en ai bien peur, oui.

Bon, je crois que après cette journée je vais rentré et prendre un bon bain chaud. On se parle ce soir ?

-Je m'en réjoui. Dit Castle un grand sourire au lèvres.

*Appartement de Castle

-Bonjour mère.

-Bonjour Richard.

-Où est Alexis ?

-Elle est en haut au téléphone avec Adrien.

Ta journée c'est bien passé ?

-Oh tu sais, comme toutes les autres journées quand j'enquête sur un meurtre.

Je vais dans dans mon bureau, essayer d'un peu écrire.

*Bureau de Castle

Le syndrome de la page blanche avait repris. Je n'avais plus d'imagination, plus de bonne idées. Que m'arrivait-il ? Faut-il que je regarde ''Les pingouins de Madagascar'' pour que ça revienne ? Ou bien qu'il y ait un meurtre un peu plus excitant ?

Je fis sortis hors de mes pensées quand mon nouvel Iphone sonna.

-Castle !

-C'est Lanie ! Il faut que je te parler à propos de l'arme du meurtrier d'Alison Sumer.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-C'est la même arme que celle qui a servi a tué Jim Beckett. Le père de Beckett !

Chapitre 3 : Une révélation.

*Rick

J'étais encore sous le choque de ce que Lanie venait de me dire.

Comment c'est possible ? Quel rapport y a t-il entre le père de Beckett et Alison Sumer ? Devais-je le dire à Kate ou attendre encore un peu ? Mon esprit s'embrouillait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Si Beckett le découvrais par quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne me le pardonnerai jamais et pourrai mettre fin à notre couple et notre mariage. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Il fallait que je lui dise.

-Richard, tout va bien ? Dit Martha.

-Oui mère, ça va.

-Ne me ment pas Richard, il se passe quelque chose et je le voit dans tes yeux.

-Voilà, en ce moment, on enquête sur un meurtre d'une jeune fille prénomé Alison Sumer. Lanie a trouver le calibre de l'armer qui a servit à la tué. Elle vient de m'appeler et ma annoncer que c'est la même arme que celle qui a servit a tué le père de Beckett.

-Oh mon dieu. Pauvre fille. Elle est au courant ?

-Non, je ne lui en ai pas encore parler. J'ai peur de sa réaction et je ne veux pas quelle soit encore en danger.

-Mais Richard, c'est à propos de son père, une personne chère pour elle. Tu dois lui en parler.

-Tu as raison mère.

-Qu'attends-tu pour y aller alors ? Let's go, va lui dire.

-J'y vais de ce pas. Je t'aime mère !

*Kate

Après une longue journée de travail, je prenais un bain chaud bien mériter.

Je repensais aux preuves, aux indices du meurtre d'Alison Sumer. Peut être avais-je manqué quelque chose ? Ou bien, nous ne cherchons pas dans la bonne direction ? Assez de torture, il faut que je me détente et que je fasse le vide dans ma tête si je ne voulais pas retourner au commissariat pour encore chercher et chercher quelque chose que je ne trouverais certainement pas car je suis trop fatiguer.

La sonnette de ma porte d'entrée me fit sortit de mon bain et vite enfiler de quoi cacher ma nudité.

-Hey Castle ! Que fais-tu ici ? On devait se parler ce soir.

-Salut. Je sais mais...

-Que se passe t-il Castle ?

-Heu...je...

-Castle ?!

-Très bien.

Tu sais, l'arme qui a servit a tuée Alison Sumer est de calibre 38.

-Oui. Mais, je ne voit pas où tu veux en venir ?

-J'y arrive.

Lanie m'a appeler et...

-Et quoi ? Castle, dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

-C'est la même arme que celle qui a servit a tuée...ton père.

*Kate

Que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'ai aucune réaction, c'est comme si mon coeur avait cessé de battre. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête, je n'avais plus les idées claires. Mon cerveau ne réagissait plus. J'entendais juste quelqu'un m'appeler. Mais le son ne me parvenais pas directement, ça résonnait dans ma tête.

Enfin, je fus sortie hors de ce coma par Castle qui me secouait.

-Kate, tu vas bien ?

-...

-Kate ?

-... Oui,...je...

-On va surmonter ça ensemble, d'accord ? Je sais que tu ne voulais pas réouvrir le dossier de ton père mais c'est comme ça, c'est le hazard.

-Je ne me sens pas prêtre pour surmonter ça, Castle. Je n'ai plus la force.

J'ai examiner les moindres lignes de ce dossier, chercher toutes les pistes possible et fais attention au détails pendant 8 ans. Ça fait 3 ans que j'ai refermer cette partie de ma vie car ça me rongeait de plus en plus au fil du temps.

J'ai peur de replonger, Castle. Peur d'encore passer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à chercher un indice qui n'arriva jamais.

-Kate, ce sera différent cette fois. Je suis là.

-Justement, j'ai peur de te laisser sur le coté.

-Crois moi, ça n'arrivera pas car je ne te laisserais pas replonger. En tout cas, pas toute seule.

-Rick,...je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

*Le lendemain matin au 12th Precinct

-Kate, ça va ? Dit Espo et Ryan.

-Comme quand c'est une affaire qui concerne mes proches. En particulier, ...mon père.

-Tu sais, on est là. Dit Ryan.

-Je sais, merci les gars !

-Beckett, où est Castle ? Demanda Esposito.

-Heu...il est...

-Je suis là. Dit Castle qui arriva par derrière qui fait sursauter les trois lieutenant.

Salut mon coeur dit-il discrètement à Beckett. Celle compris car elle rougis et répondis par un petit sourire.

Alors, des nouvelles ?

-Non. Rien. Point mort. Dit Ryan.

Voyant que Beckett s'en alla l'air désespéré, Castle l'a suivit.

-Beckett ?

-...

-Kate ?

-...

Je te l'ai dis hier, on va surmonter et résoudre ces affaires ensemble. Tu n'es pas seule.

-Je sais Castle mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Je...je...je suis...enceinte.

Chapitre 4 : L'enfer arrive.


End file.
